Falling Into Ecstasy
by Niki
Summary: Draco and Hermione are getting married for all the wrong reasons. Ginny discovers that she can't have Harry's child. Ron pines away for Hermione, while Harry will do anything to keep Hermione from making what he considers a big mistake.
1. The Proposal

**Falling Into Ecstasy**

_The Proposal_

_Granger's Apartment:_

"You could always say no," he smiled unsettling her just the tiniest bit. She looked at the object in question wondering what fool would turn down such a lovely thing. He placed it in her hand and she felt the weight of it.

"I've been having second thoughts about this ever since you suggested it," she shrugged her shoulders still mesmerized by the object. Light sparkled in and around it blinding the daylights out of her. It was so pretty. _So pretty… _

"I never suggested it, your friend did."

"Whatever. How much did this thing cost, exactly?"

"A lot, but since your not interested…." He went to take it back but she turned her back to him.

She sighed in awe. "I never said, I wasn't interested. I said I was having second thoughts." She turned back to him. "What if I say, 'yes.' What exactly do I get out of this again. I mean I would be giving up so much."

His eyes wandered around her shabby apartment that was over do for a health inspection. "You would be financially secure, Granger. Everything you could ever want would be yours."

"What's the catch. You never explained that one and with you there always is one."

"Why do you have to be so curious?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?" She quirked an eyebrow focusing on his eyes.

"Common, don't you like the mystery. The adventure. I can give you that, along with riches. Anything you want, I can give you." He smiled his sly smile. Hoping that it was charming her enough for her to say the answer he wanted to hear.

He was clever that way.

She gave the ring box with the largest diamond she'd ever seen in her life one last longing glance and shook her head. "No thank, you. You can have this back." With regret she handed it back to him.

"We could be so good together, you and I." He paused looking down at the ring that was now back in his hands. "Is it the ring, because I can get you a bigger diamond."

Her eyes widened in shock. "Wha- never mind. I don't want to know. Take your rings and get out. I don't want any part of this scheme."

She pointed to the door which he hadn't come through.

He shook his head. "Won't you please reconsider?"

She looked at him with eyebrows arched in slight amusement. She wasn't sure she'd heard correctly but she could have sworn that she'd heard begging in his voice. She could have sworn but she decided not to push her luck on how nice he was being to her.

"I'm sorry, even though you could offer me everything. A way to get out of debt, a better life. There is one thing you could never give me and it means more to me than being socially privileged."

He smirked. "And what's that. What could I, Draco Malfoy not offer you?"

"Love."

"Love?" He scoffed. "What do you need with love?"

She was thoughtful for a moment. She wanted to answer this to the best of her ability. "I want to feel it, experience it."

"Even if you get hurt?"

"Even." She smiled. "That the thing about love, Malfoy. Its this big chance, it's the biggest adventure."

"Granger, Granger, Granger," he shook his head, probable pitying her. "Love is an emotion better wasted on puppies and small children. You have the opportunity to get out of debt and have more money than Merlin and you'd rather sit here and wait on love."

"Yeah, I know." She watched as he bent to pick up something.

His pale hand reached out and grabbed a discarded eviction notice.

"Apparently, Granger, love will not pay the bills. It says you have to be out of here in two days." He handed her the yellow slip of paper. "My offer still stands."

She yanked that paper from his finger. "I had planned to have found an apartment by then, ya' know? I kind of just forgot."

"Judging by what I know of you, Granger, this in not the type of thing you just forget. Well, I should probable get going. Have more women to find. Need someone to say, 'yes,' to me." He gave her a toothy grin and stepped over to the fireplace.

"Wait!" He heard her squeak out. He smiled slowly to himself before turning around to reveal a smirk to her face.

"Yes, Granger. Make this quick, more interviewing and all that." The smirk twitched on his lips.

"I'll marry you."

There was silence that followed after that. I mean lets face it, he'd never dreamed that she'd actually cave and say, "yes."

"But," she glared up at him hard as he came to stand back in front of her, only closer this time.

"Yes…." He drawled smirking down on her.

"You have to do it the right way."

"Huh?" He asked dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "You have to propose to me in the right way. Get down on bended knee and all that."

"Oh," he said. Finally he got down on one knee and brought the huge diamond ring forth again. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?

_I never thought I'd see the day when Malfoy would be down on one knee. Am I dreaming? I must have hit my head on something hard_. She smiled. "Of course."

He slipped the ring on her finger still smirking as he stood. "Enjoy the ring, Hermione."

"Thank you," she marveled at the beauteous rock that sat on her finger and smiled. "It really is beautiful."

"We'll work out the details tomorrow for everything else. Good night." He walked over to the fireplace, pulled out some Floo Powder and disappeared back into his own bedroom at Malfoy Manor.

"What have I gotten myself into," she wondered out loud once he was gone.


	2. The Dinner

**Falling Into Ecstasy**

_The Dinner_

_Restaurant:_

Hermione remember everything down to the last detail. Malfoy had stated everything clearly and had had a contract drawn up to ensure his part of the deal. All they had to do was sign the pre-nup which basically stated that if she cheated on him, tried leave him, anything to that extent, she would get squat.

"Granger," Malfoy starred at her over his wine glass. They were having dinner at the ritziest restaurant in the wizarding world, Chez Amor, and they were getting stares from all directions.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice saying her name. "What?"

"Is the meal not to your liking?" His took a sip of the wine.

"Its fine." She moved the fork around to show her interest.

"Well what is it then?" He sat the flute down.

"I think its all the attention that we've been getting as of late. I mean we only announced this three days ago and already they are speculating on whether I'm pregnant." She sighed. "I just didn't know it was going to be like this."

"What did you expect? Your getting married to one of the most eligible bachelors in the wizarding world. Surely you at least had some inkling that things would be this way."

She stopped moving the fork. "No, I didn't actually think things would be this out of control."

"Sorry, Granger, things never do turn out the way you plan. For example, I never thought that I'd marry you." He smiled and took the final sip of his wine.

"Nice, Malfoy."

He held up his hands in protest. "Hey, I'm just being honest. Never in a million years did I expect to be marrying you. Let alone being able to tolerate you."

"Same here." She rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair. She watched as a few people continued to gaze in their direction. Something inside of her wanted to just scream but she figured someone like Rita Skeeter was waiting for that type of reaction.

A waiter came up to the table. "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, do you want to order dessert?"

"No, not really." Hermione said downing the last of her own wine. She sighed afterwards as the waiter went away.

Draco eyed her slightly weary. "Granger, do you know what I think?"

She looked at him. "Oh, God."

"I don't think that the publicity is what is making you worried. I think it's the fact that you didn't tell Potter. Your afraid of what he's going to say."

"No I'm not. I don't have to report to Harry on everything that I do."

He laughed in a mocking manner. "You keep telling yourself that."

"Harry won't judge me on this. He'll wonder why I'm doing it because, let's face it, we've never been friends. Nothing close to it….." She trailed off as her eyes starred past him and onto someone else.

"Granger…." He turned to see what had grabbed her attention so quickly. Across the room stood Ronald Weasly. He had a very beautiful and busty blond on his shoulder and seemed to be enjoying her company until he spotted Hermione.

Hermione shifted her attention back to Draco and he met her eyes with a smile on his face. "Don't say anything," she said through gritted teeth.

He held up his hands in defense. "It's not my fault that things keep getting interesting. This is better than 'All My Witches," he laughed softly.

She became annoyed as Ron spotted them and approached the table.

"Hermione," Ron said, his voice cold.

"Ron," she said back in the same cold voice and it made Malfoy grin as he looked between them.

"What are you doing here with this…," He looked at Draco like he was trash.

"Now the question is what are you doing here and with…her?" Hermione asked harshly trying to keep her voice low. She wanted to avoid a scene, if it could be avoided.

"We're having dinner," Ron stated firmly as he gave the blond a quick look, his face becoming a red as his lenghtened hair.

The blond gave a slight toss of her hair causing her apparent assests to give a sway and her appeal to become intensified. Ronald Weasly was definetly under her spell.

"I suppose she's paying?" Malfoy asked.

"That's none of your buisness," Ron stated.

"She's paying," Malfoy told Hermione directly.

"We should go," Hermione said, and stood. She grabbed her purse off the table and waited on Draco to follow suit.

"Yeah, seems like they'll just let anyone in here these days. Hope you don't end up doing the dishes, Weasly." Draco, satisfied with his remark stood and wrapped his arm around his fiancee's waist, "Ready, Love."

His breath tickled her ear as he said those to words and she could only nod. They began to walk away and left Ron and his date standing there.

Once they were outside, Hermione realized that she had been holding her breath. The idea of seeing Ron with that woman made her skin crawl but the surprising touch of Draco made her feel calmer, more reassured.

"You can breath now," Draco said.

"Please, whatever you do, don't comment on what just happened," Hermione chanced a glance at him and saw that he wasn't smirking, as she thought he might.

"I won't. What kind of husband would I be if I started antagonizing you this early in our relationship." He said the words almost like he meant it.

He glanced down at her, his fiancee and smiled. "Why don't you come back to Malfoy Manor? My parents want to meet you."

"This is one of those things I have to do, right?"

"Yes."

"Better now, than later," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

_**Malfoy Manor:**_

Narcissus Malfoy had her long pale blond hair pinned up in the most delicate way possible. So delicate, Hermione feared that if one pin shifted the hair do would become undone.

Lucius Malfoy, stern and silent, sat watching her, his cold gray eyes unerving.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wanted to thank you again for welcoming me to your home. Its really…wonderful." Draco had warned her of upsetting his father before they'd gotten here.

"Shouldn't you be calling me father?" Lucius raised an eyebrow as he sipped from what was not doubt the good family gold. The goblet stayed at his lips for a moment longer before Hermione answered.

"Maybe not until were married," she said giving Draco a look.

"Father, Hermione doesn't feel comfortable with giving you that title."

Narcissus sensing the tension shifted the conversation. "Dear, just when do the two of you plan to marry. You never told us."

"Um…I was thinking of a November wedding."

"I thought we'd agreed on June?" Draco frowned.

"As you can see," Hermione gave a look to her soon-to-be-mother-in-law. "We are having a difference of opinion. In any case, it'll happen."

Lucius grunted and took another sip from his goblet before standing. "Draco, is this how you try to stick it to me. By marrying a mud-blood?"

"Lucius, please."

"No, Mrs. Malfoy, its obvious what your husband thinks of me. But it doesn't change the fact that Draco and I are get married." She stood and looked at Lucius who now refused to meet her gaze. "I will be your daughter by marriage and Draco will be my husband."

She turned and walked with dignity out of Malfoy Manor and then realised she had no way of getting back to her apartment. She heard the door shut behind her and turned to meet the intense gray eyes of her fiancee.

"Did you have to?" He asked, hands shoved in pockets.

"Well if you weren't going to stand up for me…." she paused. "I'm not afraid of your father, Draco."

"Are you implying that I am?"

"I don't know. It just seems to me…." She paused again.

"Oh please, Granger. Do tell. This should be intresting." His gray eyes left her's for the ground and he waited as she took a deep breath.

"It just seems to me that you want your father's approval so badly, your willing to do anything." She shrugged and in an instant he was close to her. Forcing her to look up into his eyes as anger clouded into his eyes, making them a steel blue.

"I hardly call this a way to get my father's approval. Marrying you when I could have married any one else. Don't forget your station, Granger. My wife, and that is all." His hand came to grip her arm ruffly and suddenly she was afraid. Not of Lucius, but of his son.

"Is this how you treat all your finacees?" She bit her lip to stiffle the cry that wanted to let loose from her lips.

He looked down into her face and for the first time noticed her pain. He shoved her away from him and muttered an apology.

"If you ever hurt me that way again, I'll hex you back into the dark ages." Momentarily, she rubbed her arm and stared off into the night sky. Clouds hung heavy and the moon looked like a polished mirror. "I want to go back to my flat."

He had leaned against the door of the house to watch her and his mood had turned extremly sour and dark. "Then I'll drop you off on my way back to my office. I have a lot of work to do." Turning back to the door he went to go inside but stopped. "Granger, I am sorry."


End file.
